


bed and breakfast

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Consensual Blood Magic, Consensual Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Merrill (Dragon Age), Dom/sub Play, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, No Sex, Power Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spellbinding Kink, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), amksjklsd this is hard to tag, i mean its less mind control and more body control, pretty sure blood magic isnt used this way like ever but listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Breakfast is a chore to prepare, so Merrill rather sleepily puts matters into her lover's hands.
Relationships: Fenris/Merrill
Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550845
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	bed and breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> mild dubcon warning, in that consent has been previously given but hasn't been clearly discussed for this particular scenario. it's mostly just domestic and kinky, though. both are more than happy to be here.
> 
> thanks for stopping by and i hope you enjoy!

Admittedly, Merrill is not typically a woman that one would call _bold_ , but she's much bolder than is assumed of her bright round eyes and gentle demeanor. Much bolder than anyone gives her credit for, at the very least. For every time Fenris has reached forward and initiated touch, Merrill has done it four times as much and with hands that shake far less.

When it comes to the give and take of their relationship, Merrill doesn't hesitate.

Still, when she reaches for her lifeforce so soon after waking, feels the power pulled from the blood bolster her mana, the sleep sticking to her eyes seems to lose all effect. She rubs at them quickly, waking up to the best of her ability, before turning in the bed she shares to see the elf she just cast her spell over.

He's almost completely still. His chest rises and falls placidly, but his face is calm and empty, his limbs dead at his sides. Those hooded green eyes of his are dull and hazy.

He looks… _good._ He always looks good like this, beautiful in the truest form of his submission. Beautiful.

Merrill swallows hard.

She's seen him like this many times by now, felt the weight of his body like a puppet tied to her fingers by thin lines of fishing string, but this is the first time that she's taken hold of him so… so _brazenly_. He's made it clear she doesn't have to ask, he's _hers_ , he's chosen to be hers completely, but-

Well, she can't help but be a little nervous. Fenris has had so little choice in his life - who is she to take even more from him?

No use in crying now, though. He's under her control and he will be until the spell wears off. She might as well make the most of it while they're here, hm? 

-

Fenris isn't sure if he's dreaming.

He's… warm. He knows he's warm, which is something he normally doesn't know in his dreams, but it's such a comforting warmth that he doesn't question it too deeply. And, though his feet are planted firmly on the floor, he feels like he's floating across the house when they move him, sliding forward as if riding on a cloud.

He can't quite focus his sight. Not that he's trying - that's the whole problem, it seems, if a feeling so wonderful and dizzying can be called a problem at all. He doesn't want to see, doesn't want to focus. He feels so warm and weightless and everything is _simple._ It shouldn't have to be anything else. He doesn't have to see, doesn't have to focus. Whatever pulled him out of bed and whisked him into the kitchen can do that for him. His body knows what he does not.

It knows this is familiar and so does he. That's what makes him think _I'm still dreaming_ at first - although, thinking on it now, in what wavering way he can think, his dreams are usually full of terrors. This isn't a terror. This is… good. Like being held close, hands in his hair, pulling his head this way and that so he doesn't have to _think_ , can just be used and guided and loved-

Ah, that's what it is. Merrill.

When he peers through his eyes and sees his hands start cracking eggs, he feels himself smiling, even as his face remains unmoving. Definitely Merrill. She likes eggs at breakfast, just when she wakes up, with berries over yogurt and a buttered toast if she can find the patience to put it all together.

She doesn't need to have patience this morning. Not now that he's on the case.

How bold. If he only weren't so lightheaded, he'd put more effort into being proud of her - and, he'll admit, aroused by the sudden assertion of her authority over him. As is, he just lets himself fade under her power again. He feels so small, so distant… He can feel her hold over every part of him, both in body and in mind. 

It feels like love.

-

It's heady. It's always incredible, had been even those first few wobbly times they'd started playing the game, but Merrill is never quite ready for the rush of pure _power_ she feels.

She usually feels so powerless - like she's set to sail, at the mercy of the wind. Here, now, Fenris is at her mercy and it's _incredible_. Not least of all because it was given, not taken.

She watches his still-nude body amble back into their bedroom, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast balanced on one hand, a bowl on the other. Those eyes are glazed over still, but they look… awake. That not-quite light of life that always mingles in them when he can hear her, feel her - the one that shone so brightly at the beginning, when he still fought back.

Her stomach jolts unpleasantly. Is he fighting now? This is the first she's ever done it without communicating beforehand…

Tossing the blankets back, she rises to take her breakfast and set it on the low table beside their bed. It's not easy to peel the spell back - a tug-of-war of power is never simple to dispel, both people at risk of flying back if the other lets go - but Fenris slowly lets go as she does, practiced from the many times bringing him back up. Watching the life return to his eyes never grows stale, least of all with fear thrashing like a hummingbird in her chest.

When she finishes and he's here again, his eyes close, eyebrows crinkled as he comes back to his body. All she can do is watch. The sick feeling in her gut churns anxiously, at least until he opens his eyes.

They're dark and warm and there is so, _so_ much love in them.

"That was…" He exhales, averting his eyes. She can feel the power of the blood in his cheeks, in his ears. In the whole of him. "You should eat."

Merrill bites back a scoff. "Your wellness is a little more important to me than scrambled eggs."

And then he's kissing her, her wrists held in his hands as he steps forward until her calves are pressed against the bed. He's solid and warm against her, but yielding too, even as he's pushing her backward.

" _Mmph_!" Her eyes go wide, then flutter closed when he puts her arms around his shoulders, his hands finding their way to her hips instead.

He pulls away, but only enough to speak gaspingly against her lips, "I am perfectly well. Now…" Her eyes open to see his, still wide-pupiled and heavy-lidded. "Get back in bed. Enjoy your breakfast."

Merrill does scoff this time, a grinning half-laugh before biting down on his bottom lip. The pained little noise he makes only encourages her to bite down harder. "You're very bossy for someone who just spent the last quarter hour bound under my spell."

“You love it.”

“I do.” The kiss she gives him next is much gentler; as gentle as the hands on her hips become. “And I’ll even listen to you this time, because those eggs looks fantastic and I know for a fact you made them with cheese.”

Fenris kisses her again. His ears twitch in that cute way they’ve started doing when he’s happy and they don’t stop until she’s made him help her clear the plate and the bowl both.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the somewhat sudden ending! ^w^;
> 
> hope y'all are surviving quarantine 💖 stay safe


End file.
